How I Lost Your Mother
by JackieCaputo
Summary: I didn't exactly approve of how screenwriters ended the series. So I rewrote the ending and filled in some gaps to get closure between characters for the audience.


**How They Did It**

In the closing episode of How I Met Your Mother, it's Ted's wedding day. The gang is meeting in MacLarens and meeting in their booth for the last time of the nine seasons. Robin has been missing for the past couple episodes. The authors of the series progress each of the members lives to a close in the ending shows. Marshall and Lily come to a close with their three kids and a new stable job for Marshall. Barney has officially stopped being on the run, he's found his role of being a dad and he's content. Ted FINALLY found the woman of his dreams and is about to live happily ever after. And Robin is never mentioned. Until this episode, she's barely discussed as we follow the main group since she is never around. In this final episode Robin appears in MacLarens and shocks everyone with her appearance for Ted's wedding despite her "no" on her reservation card. Audience members can assume she replied no because seeing Ted happy with someone else pains her. While he goes on to tell his kids about his wedding he monologues about Tracy:  
"It was at times a long and difficult road. But I'm glad it was long and difficult. Because if I hadn't gone through Hell to get there, the lesson might not have been as clear. You see kids, right from the moment I met your mom I knew, I had to love this woman as much as I can, for as long as I can, and I can never stop loving her. Even for a second. I carried that lesson with me through every stupid fight we ever had, every 5am Christmas morning, every sleepy Sunday afternoon. Through every speed bump, every pang of jealousy or boredom or uncertainty that came our way, I carried that lesson with me.

And I carried it with me when she got sick.

Even then, in what can only be called the worst of times, all I could do was thank God. Thank every god that ever is or ever was or will be and the whole universe and anyone else I could possibly thank.

And I saw that beautiful girl on that train platform. And then I had the guts to stand up, walk over to her, tap her on the shoulder, open my mouth, and speak…And that, is how I met your mother."

Her death is confirmed a few minutes later when Ted concludes the story to his kids and his children admit that it's been six years since Tracy has passed away. Just like that, the play writers kill off one of the most loved characters, who was barely in the story, without any explanation.

So I would fill in these gaps and give Tracy the appropriate closure every other character receives. (Ted and Robin both get closure when soon after this conversation he goes back to Robin and she cries of happiness at his arrival).

 **How I Would Do It**

I would keep the same set up and beginning of his monologue. When Ted gets to the part where he says "And I carried it with me when she got sick. Even then, in what can only be called the worst of times, all I could do was thank God. Thank every god that ever is or ever was or will be and the whole universe and anyone else I could possibly thank." I would continue it like this:

"I would thank them for giving me everything I could have asked for all in one incredible package. Your mother was something else altogether. She was a motivator. Our happiness as a family was her number one priority. Over everything and anything she did, we came first. And I did my best to do the same. I held her hand through every test and treatment. I cheered on those negative cancer screenings as if they were a college football game. Tracy was always my quarterback. Every day she fought and still managed to ask me every night if I was happy. I'm so glad I got to tell her how I could never not be happy with her. Even when that screening came back positive. I was still happy with her. She could never disappoint me.

And when I had the privilege to see that beautiful girl on that train platform. I managed to possess the guts to stand up, walk over to her, tap her on the shoulder, open my mouth, and speak…And that, is how I met and unfortunately lost. Your mother."

In the original episode, after his speech, the kids bug him and come to the conclusion that he misses Robin. They let him know that they _want_ him to ask her on a date.

I would keep that section and progress to Ted needing a moment and stepping outside.

In the past, before Tracy met Ted, she was madly in love with her boyfriend Max. He passes away and they never say how. She goes on to date years later and is eventually proposed to by another guy. In the midst of the proposal, Tracy takes a moment to step outside and consult Max. The man she'll always love. When she asks if it's okay if she moves on, a giant gust of wind nearly topples her over and she cries and laughs and says thank you to him before going back inside to answer her proposal.

I would have Ted step outside and consult Tracy in the same manner. Say hello as if she can respond. Inform her of his binding love to her. And then proceed to ask her if it would be okay, if he continues to be happy. Like she always wanted. She'd respond with a huge gust of wind and the original episode would proceed. They have Ted back under Robin's window with her blue French horn, ending the series the way it began.

I'm positive the writers left Tracy's ending ambiguous on purpose. There's no way they just forgot her. However short of entirely rewriting the ending and keeping her alive, this is the best ulterior to make fans who share my perspective happy. Closure with their beloved Tracy and almost a sense of her blessing on his advances back to Robin. This also gives Robin closure. It ends the seasons with Ted not alone anymore. It has two complete circles in this instance, one of how Tracy lost Max and found Ted and now Ted has lost Tracy and found Robin yet again. The other circle is obviously of Ted and Robin ending how they started with that blue French horn. It keeps the ending similar to what the authors wanted and gives the closure I think all how I met your mother fans deserve.

Again. Short of rewriting the ending so that Tracy doesn't leave us at all.


End file.
